Un plombier aux yeux bleus
by Kathexia-Castiel156
Summary: Quand Dean appela l'agence , il s'attendait à tomber sur un gros et vieux plombier.. Mais surement pas à ce beau type aux yeux bleus du nom de Novak
1. Chapter 1

_**J'ai regardé hier le 4x02 et figurez-vous que Dean a un fantasme pour les plombiers :3 .. Cet os s'est rapidement construit et grâce à l'aide de ma Mia préférée , j'ai pu fignoler cet écrit :D..**_

 _ **J'avoue que Castiel en plombier m'a beaucoup plu :)... Si cela vous plait je pourrais peut être faire une petite suite :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

Dean tapa rageusement sur le tuyau. Il avait tout faire pour réparer cette fuite à la con , rien ne marchait. Il sortit rageusement dans dessus et s'assit contre la porte.

\- Dean , je te le répète appelle un plombier! Si tu continues te tripoter ce truc , tu vas vraiment le péter et tu sais ce que Bobby a dit le moindre truc qu'on casse on le paye..

Dean se releva et épousseta la poussière sur son jeans. Il lança les outils sur le plan de travail.

\- Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris! Je vais appeler un spécialiste..

\- Arrête de râler si ca se mets ton fantasme va enfin se réaliser et tu tomberas sur un bon plombier..ricana-t-il.

\- Ahaha très drôle Sammy c'est hilarant.. Les beaux plombiers c'est que dans les pornos..On va se taper un vieux tout moche..

\- Qu'il soit vieux ou beau on a besoin de lui , alors prends ton téléphone et passe ce coup de fil.

\- Oui maman.. se moqua-t-il.

Il prit l'annuaire et posa son doigt sur le prénom de sa liste. Il tomba sur une femme qui lui demanda son adresse.

\- Bien Monsieur Winchester! Il devrait arriver d'ici quelques instants.. A croire c'est la folie dans votre quartier.

\- Merci Madame! Au revoir.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers Sam , les yeux fixés dans son bouquin de lois. Il souffla tout en tapotant le bout du plan de travail. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'on sonna , il se dirigea à grand pas vers la porte et l'ouvrit dans un courant d'air.

Il fit les gros yeux en voyant l'homme face à lui. On aurait dit que le mec sortait tout droit du film de cul qu'il avait regardé il y a encore quelques jours.

Le plombier avait les cheveux noirs tout décoiffé comme s'il venait de participer à une partouze. Il avait des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan et une bouche a se damner.

Il portait une salopette bleue , attachée à moitié, l'une des bandoulières pendant le long de son torse ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc qui laissait peu de place à l'imagination. Dean releva finalement le regard et vit une plaquette avec Novak inscrit en noir.

Il déglutit alors que le type le regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous êtes bien Dean Winchester? dit-il d'une voix grave.

Wouah sexy juste qu'au bout! Cette voix bordel... Il se retint d'imaginer ce teint de voix lui murmurer des choses pas très catholique dans le creux de l'oreille. Il frissonna tout en serrant plus fort la clinche.

\- Oui.. Oui c'est moi..

Dean s'éloigna par réflexe lorsque le type rentra dans la maison. Il posa sa boite à outils sur le comptoir et se tourna vers Dean. Le mécanicien fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas entendre son cadet ricaner dans la pièce à coté.

\- Alors ou est le problème?

\- Euh l'év.. l'évier , il fuit.

Castiel hocha de la tête et prit quelques outils. Dean se tourna vers son frère et lui jeta un regard noir , Sam continua de pouffer dans sa main. Le plombier regarda l'intérieur de l'évier , puis se mit par terre sur dos et se faufila. Dean avait au passage mater son cul , bordel il allait fantasmer dessus pendant des mois!

Il sortit au bout de quelques minutes , Dean ne l'avait pas quitté du regard.

\- Laissez moi deviner , vous avez essayer de le réparer vous même?

\- Euh...Ouais..

\- Bon vous n'avez pas amélioré la chose mais ca va j'ai vu pire..

Dean opina du chef. Putain ce mec le mettait dans tous ces états! Il avait chaud tout d'un coup et il fallait vraiment qu'il boive quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et prit deux bières , il les décapsula puis se dirigea vers Sam.

Son cadet releva le regard et le remercia. Dean s'appuya contre le bureau , observant le maître travailler.

\- Tu devrais essayer d'être plus discret..

\- Attends Sammy je sais que tu aimes les blondinettes mais tu as vu ce gars..

\- Ouais ben il est surement pas gay donc calme tes ardeurs..

\- Oh mais ca peut changer ça j'ai un charme fou tu sais... Et puis au pire j'ai toujours ma main droite..

\- Han Dean tu es dégouttant..

Dean lui lança un sourire éclatant avant que son cadet ne lève.

\- Bon j'ai pas envie de t'entendre fantasmer.. Donc je monte pour étudier.. Essaye de pas lui sauter dessus..

\- Tu sais bien que je ne fais pas de promesses que je ne sais pas tenir..

Sam ricana avant de monter à l'étage. Dean prit son courage à deux mains et s'appuya contre la table de la cuisine.

\- Monsieur Winchester , pouvez vous me passer la clé de 12?

\- Oui bien sure , mais s'il vous plait.. Appelez moi Dean.. Monsieur Winchester c'est mon père..

Il la trouva facilement et la donna à la main tendue.

\- D'accord.. Merci Dean.

Cette façon de prononcer son prénom , le faisait-il exprès? Dean l'espérait.

\- Et sinon c'est quoi votre prénom?

\- Novak ne vous suffit pas.. l'entendit-il plaisanter.

\- C'est pour faire la conversation..

\- Castiel..

\- Wouah Castiel.. J'avais jamais entendu.. fit-il remarquer.

\- Ouais vous êtes pas le premier.. C'est biblique , l'ange du jeudi.

Dean hausse les sourcils avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Merde! jura Castiel.

Dean se décrocha de la table. Castiel sortit rapidement d'en dessous de l'évier. Dean déglutit lorsque Castiel se releva , le t-shirt blanc tout mouillé moulant son torse. Son coeur rata plusieurs battements.

Il faillit même s'étouffer avec le peu de bière qu'il avait encore dans la bouche. Il posa sa bière et tapote sur son torse comme pour faire passer le liquide. Mais son souffle se coupa rapidement lorsque Castiel déboutonna le seul pan qui tenait encore sa salopette.

Le dessus recouvrit ses jambes , ne laissant place qu'à son t-shirt blanc maintenant transparent. Le Winchester suivit la courbe de son torse , haletant en voyant son ventre. Il savait très bien à quoi il devait ressembler à présent , les yeux noirs de désirs peut être même de la bave coulant de sa boucher et surtout une grosse bosse au niveau de son pantalon.

Dean avait vraiment l'impression que Castiel jouait. Le plombier enleva son t-shirt comme au ralenti , Dean observa chacun de ses faits et gestes. Castiel était parfait en tout point , un fois enlevé il se servit du vêtement pour essuyer l'eau qu'il avait sur son visage.

Dean ne savait pas quoi faire , il hésitait entre lui sauter dessus ou bien monter à l'étage et se soulager.

\- Tu vas te décider ou je vais devoir tout faire tout seul..

Dean releva la tête vers celle de Castiel. Son sexe eut un soubresaut en voyant le même regard que lui, sombre de désir. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et se jeta sur sa bouche.

Leur baiser était violent , débordant d'envie. Dean fourragea ses cheveux alors que Castiel se frottait contre lui. Le Novak lui enleva rapidement son t-shirt et caressa son torse , ce qui fit frissonner le mécano.

Il descendit ses mains et déboutonna rapidement le pantalon de son client. Dean l'y aida et se retrouva en boxer , il sourit en voyant le regard satisfait de Castiel devant son boxer déformé.

Dean le poussa gentiment et le retourna contre le comptoir. Il lui embrassa le cou tout en déboutonnant sa salopette. Castiel ricana et Dean sut pourquoi lorsqu'il faufila sa main dedans et qu'il rencontra son sexe.

Il le serra plus fort contre lui.

\- Oh bordel.. Tu m'attendais ou quoi? haleta-t-il.

\- Je mets jamais rien en dessous.. répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Dean aurait pu jouir juste avec cette phrase. Il se hâta à lui enlever son vêtement de travail , il mordilla le creux de son cou. Dean gémit lorsque son érection frotta les fesses de son plombier.

Il enleva rapidement son boxer et se retint de crier lorsque son sexe fut enfin libéré. Dean garda en main le sexe de son amant et le masturba lentement.

\- Han Dean.. Je vais pas tenir longtemps ca fait presque une heure que je suis excité..

\- Ah oui? taquina-t-il.

\- Dès que je t'ai vu.. Je te voulais déjà..A ton avis pourquoi est ce que ce tuyau m'a mouillé..

\- Et bien c'est réciproque... Si mon frère n'aurait pas été la , je t'aurais pris à même le sol..

\- Montre moi Cow-boy , avant que ton frère ne descende.. murmura-t-il.

Dean lui tendit son doigt, Castiel comprit le message et le prit en bouche. Dès qu'il fut assez mouillé , Dean le fit lentement pénétrer. Quand il fut plus facile d'accès , il en ajouta deux autres.

Castiel gémissait et serrait le bras qui l'entourait. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre Dean , ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Han.. Dean vas-y j'en peux plus..

Dean retira ses trois doigts et s'exécuta. Il enfila un préservatif et fit rentrer son sexe en lui avec une grande délicatesse. Castiel se pencha en avant les mains des deux cotés de l'évier. Quand fut entièrement en lui , il l'embrassa derrière l'oreille.

Il entremêla leurs doigts sur le meuble et commença ses mouvements. Castiel criait sans vergogne , se fichant complètement de qui pouvait l'entendre. Dean gémissait et grognait dans son dos.

Tout était tellement bon , tellement fort. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Dean trouva enfin sa prostate et tapa dessus sans vergogne. Il fit un suçon sur l'omoplate de Castiel tout en continuant ses mouvements.

Quand il sentit qu'il allait venir , il bougea la main de Castiel et le masturba avec force. Le plombier vint quelques instants plus tard dans un cri muet , se déversant sur le meuble. Dean atteint l'orgasme après cette vision.

Il posa sa tête contre son dos , la respiration haletante. Castiel se colla plus contre lui , Dean l'embrassa sur la tête avant de se retirer. Ils sursautèrent lorsque Sam intervint.

\- Alors ce tuyau , il est réparé? se moqua-t-il.

\- Dégage Sam..

Sam repartit dans le couloir. Castiel se retourna et se laissa essuyer par le brun. Dean l'embrassa longuement puis le laissa se rhabiller. Dean remit son pantalon , Castiel ferma sa salopette sans remettre son t-shirt.

Il ferma sa boite à outils et se tourna vers le Winchester. Il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de mettre sa carte dans la pocha arrière de son jeans , il tapa sa fesse. Il voulut s'éloigner mais Dean l'emporta dans un dernier baiser.

\- Tu m'appelles.. dit Castiel avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Je suis sur que j'aurais encore besoin de tes services..

Le plombier l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant de partir.

* * *

 _ **Alors est ce que ce fantasme de Dean vous plait?**_

 ** _Vous voulez un chapitre 2 :D?_**

 ** _A bientôt!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey !_**

 ** _Je vous remercie pour vos reviews voici le chapitre deux et ce sera le dernier ;)_**

 ** _Encore un grand merci à Mia , ma petite française préférée , qui m'a aidé pour ce chapitre.. Tu es la meilleure :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Dean regardait la télévision tout en tapant nerveusement son talon contre le sol. Sam souffla tout en quittant son livre du regard.

\- Bordel Dean arrête! J'arrive pas à me concentrer.

\- Excuse moi..

Il s'arrêta et dut tout faire pour ne pas recommencer. Il tritura ses doigts tout en regardant Docteur Sexy draguer un de ses patients.

\- Dean tu devrais lui dire.. souffla Sam.

\- De quoi tu parles!? demanda-t-il les yeux toujours fixé sur l'écran.

\- A Castiel , que tu l'aimes..

\- Hey! On est pas hétéros nous d'accord? On est gays , on est des mecs on se dit pas ce genre de trucs d'accord..

\- Comme tu veux... Mais moi je te dis ce que je vois..

\- Tu dis que de la merde Sam..

Sam secoua la tête avant de surligner un passage de son livre. Quelqu'un tapa à la porte et rentra doucement dans la maison de Bobby. Dean fit comme si de rien n'était alors que le plombier s'asseyait à coté de lui.

\- Oh non j'ai déjà vu cette épisode.. râla le petit brun

Dean était énervé à cause de sa discussion avec Sam. Il ne voulait pas voir Castiel..

\- Ca été ta journée Cas? posa Sam

\- Tranquille.. Un beau petit blond m'a maté toute la matinée.. ricana-t-il.

Dean serra sa main tellement fort qu'il écrasa le peu de chips qui restait dans le paquet.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous alors? demanda Dean en haussant le ton. Va le retrouver ce mec.

Il se leva du divan et jeta son paquet dans la poubelle. Il prit une bière et la décapsula , il but une grande gorgée et s'appuya contre le comptoir.

\- Disons qu'il est pas mon type je suis pas zoophile... J'aime bien les chats mais pas à ce point là.. ria-t-il.

Sam l'accompagna surtout en voyant la tête de son aîné changer. Dean d'habitude taquin sur ce genre de blague avec le plombier , n'eut même pas un sourire.

\- Tu ne vois pas que des petites vieilles hein? Tu as bien du te faire baiser par un de tes clients! s'énerva-t-il

-Qu'est ca peut te faire , j'ai aucun compte à te rendre! cria-t-il à son tour.

Ils se toisaient maintenant du regard , s'envoyant des éclairs.

\- Tu es pas plombier mais en fait on devrait t'appeler pute à domicile plutôt ! Mais apparemment il te baise pas aussi bien que moi puisque tu reviens à chaque fois! hurla-t-il sur les nerfs.

Il ne s'était jamais énervé comme cela avant surtout pas avec Castiel. Mais la jalousie , qu'il ne reconnaissait pas encore , débordait de tout ses pores. Il ne pouvait plus la retenir et il s'en voulut car le regard blessé de Castiel lui brisa le coeur.

Il savait très bien que Castiel ne couchait pas avec tous le monde , il lui avait d'ailleurs dit plusieurs fois qu'avec lui c'était la seule et unique fois que cela s'était passé. Mais il avait mal alors il voulait lui faire mal , c'était stupide et il s'en voudrait mais là il le devait.

Castiel reprit sa veste puis passa devant lui et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Va te faire foutre!

Le coeur de Dean sentit comme un coup de poignard lui transpercer la poitrine mais il ne fit rien pour le retenir alors qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il le regarda quitter la maison , piétinant son coeur au passage.

\- Tu es vraiment trop con Dean..

\- Toi , fous moi la paix ca va!

\- Mais putain Dean tu vois ce qui se passe! Tu l'aimes et il t'aime mais toi comme d'habitude tu fais le con! Je sais bien que tu es pas le genre de type à tomber amoureux et tout mais la tu l'es alors assume merde!

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais toi!

\- Je le sais parce que je suis ton frère! Et que je vois ton sourire lorsqu'il est la et ta tête de chien battu quand il s'en va! Alors si tu veux pas le perdre tu ferais bien de t'excuser rapidement...Oh et puis merde débrouille toi moi je vais chez Jess!

Il quitta la pièce , prit son manteau les clés de voiture et sortit de la maison. Dean resta comme un con au milieu de la pièce. Il s'assit sur la chaise de bureau et se sentit seul dans la maison de leur père de substitution..

Son regard tomba sur le bureau , en dessous des livres se trouvait un petit carton blanc.

Il sourit en retrouvant la carte de Castiel en dessous d'un des livres de Sam , il la prit dans sa main et la fit tourner. Il hésita quelques instants avant de craquer et de prendre son téléphone. Il trouva rapidement son numéro et prit son courage à deux mains , il appuya sur la touche d'appel.

Il se mit a jouer avec un bic alors qu'il entendait les intonations. Castiel décrocha mais ne parla pas , Dean pouvait l'entendre respirer. Il se racla la gorge , sentant le stress monter.

\- Salut Cas... Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit.. Je le pensais pas.. Est ce que tu sais passer?

\- Pourquoi? dit-il d'un ton sec.

\- J'ai.. Encore besoin de tes services.. voulut-il plaisanter.

Il se sentit paniquer lorsqu'il entendit Castiel souffler à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Pardon.. Je veux te voir d'accord.. Cas viens stp.. finit-il par supplier.

\- J'arrive..murmure-t-il presque.

Dean hoche la tête inutilement et Castiel raccrocha. Dean ne sut pas quoi faire pendant la demi heure qui suivit , il rangea quelques bricoles. Il sauta sur la porte dès qu'on sonna.

Il ouvrit la porte dans un coup de vent. Il y trouva Castiel le regard peu sûr , tellement beau dans son jeans slim et sa chemise.

\- Pourquoi tu as sonné? Tu sais que tu peux rentrer.. essaya de plaisanter le mécano.

\- Arrête de jouer Dean..je peux entrer?

Dean opina du chef et Castiel rentra dans la maison. Dean ferma la porte et se tourna vers lui.

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

\- Non merci.

\- D'accord..

\- Dean pourquoi est ce que tu voulais que je viennes?

\- Je voulais m'excuser c'était vraiment méchant ce que je t'ai dit..

\- Surtout que tu sais que tu as été le seul et unique oui..précisa-t-il encore une fois.

\- Oui je sais.. Cas je..

\- Je voudrais que tu m'expliques un truc Dean? Tu étais le premier à me dire que même si le sexe était incroyable entre nous qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus , que tu voulais rien de sérieux.. Et tu me fais une crise de jalousie tout à l'heure , je t'avoue que je suis perdu..

Le voila le point de non retour. Castiel voulait des réponses et c'était totalement compréhensible.

\- Je sais pas quoi te dire Cas.. Tout ce que je sais c'est que.. Ca me rends malade de savoir que d'autres gars puissent fantasmer sur toi.. avoua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que je..

Il s'arrêta de parler. Le Winchester sentait son coeur tambouriner si fort qu'il résonnait dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait Castiel pour lui tout seul.

\- Parce que je suis jaloux... Je veux pas que tu vois d'autres mecs..

Dean baissa la tête , presque honteux de ses paroles. Il savait que sa révélation pouvait tout changer entre eux , c'était quitte ou double.

\- Dean j'ai pas vu d'autres mecs depuis qu'on a commencé à se voir... J'y arrive pas.. Ca fait bien longtemps que tu m'as fait passer l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs..rit-il nerveusement.

Le brun releva la tête et vit Castiel appuyé sur le bureau , son regard plus qu'incertain le fixait. Castiel avait peur de sa réaction.

Une bouffée d'amour et de désir le prit aux tripes , bordel mais comment Castiel pouvait penser qu'il ne voulait pas de lui.. En une grande enjambée , il se retrouva face à son amant.

Il lui prit la bouche rapidement , sentant le besoin de le rassurer. Castiel ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser , il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et l'attira vers lui. Le désir était déjà bien présent dans l'étreinte , ils avaient tellement envie l'un de l'autre que cela leur serrait le coeur.

Le t-shirt de Dean se retrouva rapidement par terre. Castiel l'embrassa plus férocement tout en lui caressant les flans. Dean lui lâcha la bouche pour embrasser son cou , Castiel gémit tout en griffant le bas de son dos.

Dean prit sa peau entre sa bouche et lui refit un énième suçon , son corps en était déjà peuplé. Dean grogna lorsque la chemise du plombier fit obstacle à sa bouche , il prit les pans dans ses mains et les tira. Les boutons bleus peuplèrent le sol , Castiel enleva rapidement sa chemise puis passant la main dans les cheveux du fanât des voitures.

D'un seul coup de bras tout les livres de lois ou les magazines de voitures se retrouvèrent sur le sol. Dean le fit s'asseoir sur le bureau pendant que Castiel lui déboutonnait son jeans. Il enleva le jeans et le boxer d'un même mouvement.

Dean gémit lorsque son érection se libéra. Castiel le regarda droit dans les yeux tout en le masturbant doucement. Dean l'embrassa du bout des lèvres tout en gémissant doucement.

Quand il se sentit proche de la libération , il le repoussa doucement.

\- Je vais pas tenir Cas.. Tu m'excites trop.. dit-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Pareil pour moi.. Dépêche toi!

Dean le libéra à son tour , l'observant le regard noir de désir. Dean enleva son slim et soupira de dépit en voyant un boxer.

\- Tu brises un mythe la..râla-t-il gentiment.

\- En dessous d'un slim c'est un peu délicat mais tu sais très bien que pour le reste je ne porte rien.. dit-il d'un ton aguicheur.

Dean posa sa main sur son sexe sentant un soubresaut le traverser. Castiel avait le don de l'exciter à un point , qu'une seule phrase suffisait à le faire venir. Il grogna avant d'embrasser son ventre.

Il se pencha en avant et arrive à atteindre le tiroir , il sortit le tube de lubrifiant ainsi q'un préservatif.

\- Tu as tout prévu.. ricana Castiel en lui caressant le pectoral.

\- Je suis toujours prêt pour te recevoir..taquina-t-il.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça..

Dean l'embrassa tendrement avant d'ouvrir le tube de lubrifiant. Il s'enduisit un premier doigt qui passa facilement , deux autres doigts le rejoignirent. Il chatouilla du bout des doigts la prostate de son amant avant d'arrêter lorsque le plombier posa sa main sur son bras.

Castiel avait la respiration haletante , il était proche. Dean enfila un préservatif et mit du lubrifiant sur son pénis, il rentra doucement en lui. Castiel posa ses talons contre son bas du dos et le poussa d'un coup au fond de lui.

\- Han... crièrent-ils d'un seul cri.

Dean posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le ramena à lui , il commença ses mouvements de va et viens. Il frissonna lorsque Castiel lui caressa le torse , se contorsionnant sous les assauts du plaisir.

Dean ne le quittait pas du regard , le voyant se tordre sous lui. Il lui toucha le visage et lui caressa la pommette. Il descendit son pouce sur ses lèvres puis lui prit la bouche doucement.

Castiel répondit au baiser tout en gémissant dans sa bouche. Dean s'éloigna après un dernier baiser , il le rapprocha et fit tout pour trouver sa prostate. Castiel poussa un cri aiguë et Dean sut qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il buta à chaque coup de reins rendant Castiel haletant et transpirant sur le bureau..

\- Han Dean.. Je vais..

Dean prit son érection en main et Castiel jouit dans un cri muet. Dean n'eut besoin de rien de plus pour venir à son tour et atteindre l'orgasme. Le mécanicien à bout de force finit sur le corps de son amant , totalement épuisé par son orgasme.

Il peinait à reprendre sa respiration et il sourit lorsque il sentit la poitrine de Castiel bouger rapidement. Castiel se mit à lui caresser les cheveux , Dean se releva et l'embrassa amoureusement sur les lèvres.

Dean prit son t-shirt et essuya leurs ventres. Il sortit ensuite du corps de Castiel, ils gémirent de concert. Dean le fit se relever et le prit dans ses bras , le serrant de toutes ses forces.

\- Ne pars plus Cas.. Reste avec moi..

Castiel hocha la tête , serrée contre son épaule.

\- Je t'aime aussi Dean..

Le mécanicien faufila sa tête dans son cou , ne le lâchant pas. Castiel l'embrassa sur la tempe avant d'encercler son cou. Ils frissonnèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup , laissant passer Sam.

\- Oh c'est bien vous êtes réconciliés.. Bon rhabillez vous on va bouffer une pizza..

\- Bordel Sam..

Castiel rit avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche. Ils s'exécutèrent et s'habillèrent. Les deux amants suivirent l'étudiant en dehors de la maison.

Ils ne furent pas là pour accueillir Bobby qui rentrait de son voyage. Il posa son sac sur la table et se dirigea vers le bureau , il râla dans sa barbe en voyant le bordel sur le sol.

Il posa malencontreusement sa main sur le bureau et tomba sur une substance blanche. Il jeta sa casquette sur le sol , et se tourna vers la porte comme si cela allait faire venir son fils d'adoption.

\- Balls.. Quel petit con je vais le tuer..

* * *

 _ **Alors qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? :)**_

 _ **On se retrouve sur les suites de mes fics ;)**_


End file.
